<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tower of Syra by CrystalKnix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936061">The Tower of Syra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnix/pseuds/CrystalKnix'>CrystalKnix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Death, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, PEOPLE DIE HERE, Tower of Ai AU, like a lot of people die here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnix/pseuds/CrystalKnix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As life dwindled towards death, a tower was formed by the deities’ will and with it, a prophecy to fulfill:</p>
<p>“A young Messiah will journey through the land<br/>Upon the tower, they will make humanity’s last stand<br/>Their soul of silver shall relight the world’s flame<br/>And the deities shall forgive humanity’s shame”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy &amp; TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tower of Syra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>Hello. It seems you’ve found me.</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>Would you like to hear a tale?</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>Yes?</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>Well, I might have one to tell…</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once there was a land filled with beauty and charm</p>
<p>Blessed by the deities with only one rule: to never harm</p>
<p>But the seed of wickedness befell upon the heart of man</p>
<p>And thus, that is where humanity’s downfall began</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kingdoms rose and kingdoms fell, blood tainted the ground</p>
<p>As man’s lust for power grew, the deities’ cries were drowned</p>
<p>They saw the cruelty of their creation and wept for what they had done</p>
<p>They searched far and wide for a reason why, they found none</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grief morphed into wrath and a curse tore through the earth</p>
<p>For the deities looked at the humans and found no one of worth</p>
<p>With that, their precious and beloved world began to die</p>
<p>And when humanity fell to their knees to plead for mercy, the deities turned a blind eye</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As life dwindled towards death, a tower was formed by the deities’ will</p>
<p>And with it, a prophecy to fulfill:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A young Messiah will journey through the land</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Upon the tower, they will make humanity’s last stand</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their soul of silver shall relight the world’s flame</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the deities shall forgive humanity’s shame”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now in a dying village, the cries of a baby tore through the air</p>
<p>A child blessed with eyes that rivalled the sky and beautiful blonde hair</p>
<p>He was born into the world with death by his side</p>
<p>His mother could not hold him, for she had died</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet with this misery upon his innocent soul</p>
<p>He had his <strong><em><strike>ten</strike></em></strong> nine companions, and he was whole</p>
<p>For even if the world faded and began anew</p>
<p>Their friendship will always remain strong and true</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>Hm?</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>What’s that?</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>What was this young boy’s name?</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>Tomathy. Tomathy Soot.</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>And this… this is his story.</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So this is the prologue for the Tower of Ai AU that I'm gonna work on. So, if you know the song then you probably know where this is going... however, I did change some stuff so it doesn't follow the original story that much.</p>
<p>Hope you guys liked it! (I have no upload schedule since college is crazy)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>